


Bad Boy of F1 (F1 Caption Comics)

by Fearlesskiki



Series: One in a Million [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, Gen, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/pseuds/Fearlesskiki
Summary: Short comics about racing driver Kimi Räikkönen surrounding himself in the Formula 1 circus.(Requests are welcome)





	1. Sepang Sundae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was made way before Magnum opens their stores in Malaysia. It was because of making this comic, I got to know the existence of Magnum stores.
> 
> I got some leftovers pictures of ice creams and Magnum store from 'Get Lucky' so I made this. Nah, I lied. I googled Magnum because I love it. The inspiration of this is from Bernie's expression. I was probably also quite obsessed with Kimi + ice creams so this happened. I love this. Probably because I love Magnum.


	2. Get Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite one. Not sure if I could recreate something like this again. I had fun working this although it took me hours to do it. Having 2 friends in this makes it sweeter :)


	3. Where Is Kimi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the very first comic from the Bad Boy of F1 series. I always wanted to do my own caption comic for a long time, but somehow it works. Inspired by Lotus' hashtags. Lol at the ice cream reference.


	4. The Hidden Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this a long time ago, far before Bay Boy exists. But now I've added into the series as it belongs here. Made some edits to make to words clearer. This was made gazillion years ago and I don't have the pictures and the editing file anymore so I can't make a proper edit.


	5. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally found a home to put all the comics! (AO3 can't directly post pictures...ugh... and Photobucket won't let me share it, Tumblr's photos are resized so it's too small). 
> 
> Anyway! I did this few months ago, I think. Always find that Jenson van very funny so I decided to make a story out of it.


	6. Where is Roscoe

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest story to date. I knew I had to make a story based on Roscoe, due to my love of dogs. I like this story very much although it wasn't the usual funny or lame ones. It's heartwarming :)
> 
> Initially, I wanted to make Nicole a bad person because she's a pussycat. Ya know, cats hate dogs.


	7. I'll Stand By You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so hard to be a Ferrari fan nowadays (And Liverpool fan too). Especially they didn't even put up a fight with Mercedes. This is made today after watching the results of Japanese GP 2017. Kimi's words are my words to the Ferrari boys.
> 
> P/s: I almost put the wrong header! :P


	8. Like Father Like Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness overload. I love the smols. Even better when they are together. If you have no idea who these cuties are, let me introduce you. The one with the darkest hair is Felipinho (Felipe Massa's son), the tallest boy with light brown hair is Frankie (Rob Smedley's eldest son), the blond one is Felix (Rob Smedley's younger son), and the smallest one with a cap is Robin (Kimi Räikkönen's son).
> 
> This is actually an accident from photo searching for another comic. Hehe... Another fun fact is Kimi does not appear in the comic. Just as a background voice.


	9. Guess Who's Back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Kimi and Fernando are talking about. Got this inspiration when Kimi was announced that he's going back to Ferrari.I had Eminem's song 'Guess Who's Back' playing in my head while working this. The weird thing is, I didn't even like that song.


	10. Catch The Bull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit lame but hehehe...


	11. Happiness Is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Kimi's birthday!!! Hope the Iceman has a wonderful birthday with his family and friends :) Since birthdays are associated with happiness, I thought it would be fitting to have a happy comic! This is inspired by the Peanuts comic, 'Happiness Is A Warm Puppy'
> 
> P/s: I'll be adding more to this soon but I want to post something before his birthday ends so here you go, for now!


	12. Explicit Content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lame attempt to make people laugh. This was made during Kimi's announcement to leave Lotus. The idea came from the Lotus F1 team's hashtag #Explicitcontent and the rabbit picture that they put. To be honest, I was a bit disturbed when they put the rabbit picture at first.


	13. One Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourite ones. This was actually made by accident. I was looking for 'F1 drivers dancing' and that gangnam style picture came out. I think Kimi wouldn't dance in the public eye and he didn't went to Red Bull, so this came out perfectly.


	14. Holy Cow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is totally random. I have a few pictures of people looking at something and also a funny picture Lewis so here it is.


	15. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this for Halloween because KISS looks like they are in Halloween costumes.


	16. Let It Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time getting a title for this story, as this particular story didn;t come with a title during brainstorming. I only had Kimi, Felipe, and Fernando with a snow setting in my mind. Initially, I put 'Winter Wonderland' as the title but I knew I had to change it. Then it was changed into 'Let It Snow'. Suddenly I start to sing 'Let It Go' from the movie 'Frozen'. So there it is.
> 
> P/s: Fernando is always fun to work with. Hehe...


	17. Spartacus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random bits of Kimi's career. I was googling for Spartacus and I found out that there is a movie. I remembered Kimi has been in a Roman suit so here it becomes.


	18. Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this idea when I heard Montezemolo apologized to Kimi. Fernando wasn't in my initial draft but it turns out to be quite famous. Thinking back, this has a big plot hole because Kimi is wearing a Ferrari shirt.


	19. God Save Our Tyres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this with the song 'The Final Countdown'. This is Kimi's true story where he came back to F1 with a bang. I had fun working this story. Kimi being the hero and everything. It's the kind of story that makes me go whoa.

**Author's Note:**

> Insipired by the hashtags of Lotus F1 team, these are silly stuff that I made during that time. It started with just making captions with single pictures because in forums there are many people doing it but unfortunately most of them are not funny. I decided to put my own spin into the pictures. Then there are people that make stories from few pictures so I thought of making one myself. It was fun and challenging at the same time because you have to put pictures with the right expressions and the settings need to make sense.
> 
> You may have seen them before because they were on other platforms. But I decided to put them here because I love to put them in one place where people can easily find them.
> 
> If you like it please give me a kudos. Share it with your friends. Please tell me anything in the comments and I will try my very best to improve :) Every kudos, comment, subscription and bookmark means the world to me. Thank you :D


End file.
